cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spartic Empire
The Spartic Empire is a small warlike nation and one of the founding members of the War and Trade Federation. Until recent restrictions by the Federation, the Empire was constantly scarred by war and has just recently recovered from a war with Max61. Nation Information The Spartic Empire is a sizeable and older nation at 31 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Spartic Empire work diligently to produce Cattle and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Spartic Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Spartic Empire does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Spartic Empire detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of The Spartic Empire has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of The Spartic Empire will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Military The Wehrmacht, the Spartics armed forces, currently consist of the Imperial Assault Shock Troops and the Imperial Guard for infantry, the Spartic Imperial Panzer Korps—which is considered a seperate entity, though in reality functions as a faction-within-a-faction to both the Guard and the IAST—for armor, and the Kriegsmarine for naval support. The IAST, led by Field Marshal Helmut Gauss, is the primary offensive weapon of the Empire, consisting of only infantry. Constantly deployed overseas, the Shock Troops can land on and assault any nation in minutes. The Guard is the primary defense force, led by Field Marshal Petra Streichter, kept on Imperial shores to fend off invaders. The kreigsmarine is not much of a combat force, mostly consisting of landing craft for the IAST, though these craft are outfitted with machine gun and anti-tank emplacements. As of the twentieth of January, the Spartic luftwaffe is officially a military branch, currently consisting of very few airplanes. V1 missiles are also on perpetual standby, having not yet been used in war. History The country was formed only October 19, 2006, after the unnamed war that destroyed the traditional countries. German soldiers fighting in Italy were stranded by the horrors of this worldwide holocaust, and all methods of escape were cut off. The Germans founded a small semi-permanent town in the Vatican City, where they started families and whole new lives with the local Italians. Lieutenant Sisera of the Fallschirmjäger became Dictator For Life—or Kaiser, as he likes to call himself—after a bloody coup led by himself and fought by those that believed Sisera when he promised them land, money, and power once the lieutenant ascended to the throne. During the chaos and bloodshed, Sisera used his military tactical skills to crush the very men he hired. The people, who still had no idea whowas behind the coup, elected him leader until the rebels were exterminated, not expecting the newly-named "Spartic Republic's" Senate to be conveniently wiped out in the final battle of the war. With no one to oppose him, Sisera wrested total control of the land and subjugated the surrounding indigenous peoples, forming the Illustrious Spartic Empire of Western Italy. The country has since been involved in many wars, as seen below. This state of constant war angered the citizens, causing nation wide protests that were quickly crushed by the Imperial Guard Panzer Korps in accordance to Sisera's orders. This obviously spread antigovernment sentiments even farther, eventually coming to Field Marshall Streichter's attention. The general had always felt that the Spartic citizens had been unfairly oppressed, and decided that now, with most of the citizens hating the government, was the time for revolution. Taking the Imperial Guard armies that were loyal to her and/or her cause, and backed up by the Militia of the Oppressed, a resistance group made up of persecuted minorities that were promised equality in the New Spartic Empire, she stormed the Vatican City, where Spartic met Spartic in a brutal civil war. After days of nonstop fighting, the explosions of the anthrax missiles and calcium oxide bombs were silenced and Sisera's forces dropped their weapons; Streichter's forces won the first and only battle of the Civil War. The Spartic Reichstag was then completely leveled by Panzers and handheld rocket launchers, presumably killing Sisera and his corrupt cabinet. From that day forward, Petra Krauser announced herself dictator, allowing for rights and equality that Sisera worked so hard to repress. Religion and racial equality, freedom of press and speech, now are finally back in the hands of the Spartic people. Spearhead On December 3, 2006, during the First Federation War, Spartic forces were the spearhead of the assault on the Republic homelands. Though the IAST were defeated in both their invasions, the Empire damaged the enemy severely, allowing the rest of the Federation to invade much less opposed, and the Republic was crushed. The Empire declared December 3 a national holiday, VR Day. The Molavian Menace The date was December 17, 2006. Cilsithene, a country led by evilbob27, formerly of Renais, was a brand new country, but, as he learned, not new enough to be completely safe from attack. The very day that Cilsithene was strong enough to be attacked without political repercussions, the South American nation of Molavia invaded. As usual, the Spartic Empire was the first to rush to a Federation member's aid. Overly eager for battle, the Spartics were twice driven out, despite causing more casualties than they suffered. The nation is now in an almost helpless state, with only 37 soldiers left, which were crushed in Molavia's invasion. The Spartics surrendered with only a single soldier remaining in the Imperial Guard; the IAST had been completely obliterated. This lone guardsman has since been awarded the Imperial Iron Cross of Bravery and allowed an early retirement from the wehrmacht. The Spartic Empire surrendered on the 20th of December, and Molavia graciously accepted. The two countries have since grown somewhat friendly with one another. The Battle of Rasender Hund It was a relatively peaceful day in the town of Altdorf, Spartic Empire; War had not been declared for nearly a month, which was a long time for the Illustrious Empire. That was when the citizens heard the thudding of helicopter rotors and the hiss of missiles being fired. A single Cobra attack chopper launched a raid against Altdorf, aiming at factories, schools, and housing complexes, though the Cobra pilot learned that day that missiles were only accurate if fired en masse; every projectile missed its intended target and not a single civilian died, nor was a single prototype tank(for the Empire had not had the technology required for armored vehicles at this time) destroyed. However, the enraged Sisera ordered a retaliation with the full strength of the wehrmacht anyway. Civilian witness noted the standard of the North American country Max61 painted on the Cobra's side, and thus, after dragging the allied country of Bretonna into the war, the proverbial hammer of the Empire crushed Max61's pathetic National Guard against the anvil of Bretonna. Pleased with the knowledge that Max61 was crushed, Sisera recalled his troops and held country wide celebrations. However, the next morning, the town of Rasender Hund, still holding victory parades, was ambushed by over 400 Max61 troops. The Imperial Guard, caught unawares and many decommed to return to their families, were easily wiped out. The second wave continued to obliterate what little was left of the defense forces and loot anything of value from the destroyed town. Many Rasender Hund citizens were killed and many more prisoners in their own homes, afraid to come out. After establishing communications with King Seamus III of Bretonna, and realizing that Bretonna was in a worse state than the Empire, Sisera turned in the only direction he could: Secretary-General Yeven. Xerthonian troops stormed into Rasender Hund on January 11, wiping out all 600 enemy troops stationed there, while only taking 250 casualties. Max61 had no choice to surrender or risk the Xerthonian war machine invading their land. All countries involved have made a recovery from the ravages of this war, and are suffering no consequences besides the grieving of the families of all brave men and women who fought and died in the Battle of Rasender Hund. Other On January 22, Spartic soldiers fought alongside Kandieland warriors against the NPO in the last days of the Second Great War, a fact that Sisera and the Spartic people in general are very proud of. Category:Nations